


NaLu Halloween Special

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: Like the title says, it is a Halloween special, also a song-fic. After all, this is Halloween that I am posting this. Hope you all like it! I do not own the song "This is Halloween" T to be safe





	NaLu Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail.

Today is halloween! I giggled giddily as I pranced around my bedroom. My first Halloween since I ran away from my father! I fell and rolled on the floor continuously giggling. "Your weird." An annoying voice said, I froze and looked at the bed. Natsu was there, sitting on it with Happy by his side. I glared at him and got off the floor.

"Like you are one to speak, you are a _flying_ , _talking_ , _blue_ , cat." He froze and pionted his pionter finger up, like he has just realized that was the truth. "Yeah, you got that. _You_ 're weird." He started crying and ran into Natsu's vest.

"Natsuuu.. Lushcee is being mean again..." I stared at him in shock.

" _AGAIN_!?" Natsu shook his head and comforted his crying feline friend. I huffed and walked out. "What ever.. I just need a costume now."

* * *

**3 hours later...**

* * *

"Nooooooooooooo~~~!" I cried as I left the store. "All of the maid costumes are gone..." I cried as I entered the house. There was Natsu fumbling with his butler outfit. Wait.. _Butler_! He dressed formal, I looked beside him. A maid costume, my eyes lit up like a child in a candy store. "A MAID COSTUME!" I ran over to it and then looked over to Natsu, he looked handsome, but then again, he is too dense to understand what I would mean if I said that. He rubbed his ears and sighed.

"Jeez Luce, you are loud." I smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek, took the maid costume, and got changed. He was just standing there stunned, holding his cheek.

I ran out of the bathroom and twirled, glinting my fake vampire teeth to him, and making the skirt twirl around me. He looked at me for a few seconds before dragging me out of the house. He dragged me to the guild and I entered. A party...

* * *

**(HALLOOOOWWWWEEEEENNN~~~! Hit the music! *imitates the music* This is Halloween from the nightmare before Christmas is oooonn![ _... I had to get rid of the lyrics.. =_=_ ])**

* * *

I smiled. I love this song

I entered the dance floor, others followed.

Natsu entered and took my hand, dragging me to the middle.

We all screamed to eachother and went around in circles around each other, I was having fun.

He grabbed my hands and twirled me, I didn't know he could dance like that. My eyes widened, apparently no one else knew either, their eyes widened also.

He pulled me to his chest and danced with me. Seriously, when and where did he learn to dance like that?!

We ended off by hanging off of each other's hands and standing up. I curtsied, Natsu bowed. I smiled widely at him. Oh how I love him and his surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> EEEENNNDDDD OOOOOFFFF CHHHEEEEEAAAAPPPPTEEERRR~! (ChuggaConroy reference..)
> 
> I thank you all for your support so far~!


End file.
